


Monsters Under My Bed (Rawr!)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutie pies, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Wonkyun, domestic AU, just cute stuff all the way, kid!Minhyuk, kid!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple day in the life of the Shin's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Under My Bed (Rawr!)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just self-indulgent stuff heh ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey look a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8063233)!

Soft music played in the air, enveloping the quaint house of the Shin's. Two men were softly swaying to the music, dancing to the rhythm.

One of them had his eyes closed, leaning against his taller lover. His lover had his arms wrapped around his slight frame where he rests his own hands. He sighs happily. "Hoseok?" he whispers.

Hoseok hums a reply, still swaying the both of them. "Yes, Changkyun?" he murmurs. "I love you." Changkyun feels the vibration of Hoseok's body as his husband chuckles. "Yeah, I love you too honey." Changkyun smiles upon hearing the words. He reaches up and tilts Hoseok's head, planting a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

Suddenly the two of them hear the pitter patter of feet and the tell tale sound of the door opening. Soon enough, Changkyun feels small limbs wrap around his legs. "Daddy." A voice whines. Another set of arms make their way on Changkyun's legs. "We're hungry." the new voice adds.

Changkyun smiles and disentangles Hoseok's arms from his body so he could bend down to take a child in his arms. Beside him, Hoseok does the same. Changkyun turns to the kid he's holding. "Do you want to help daddy cook Kihyunnie?" The little boy in his arms shake his head up and down rapidly. "Yes daddy! Kihyunnie wants to help!"

"No fair, I want to help too!" Hoseok laughs and adjusts the grumpy kid on his hand. "But of course Minhyuk. Everyone will help." Hoseok says placatingly. "Really?" the kid asks. "Yes. Even daddy Changkyun says so, right?" Changkyun nods his head. "Right. Minhyuk will help too."

"Yay! I help!" The boy cheers, raising chubby arms in the air. "Okay let's go!" Hoseok cheers, lifting Minhyuk in the air. The boy giggles and claps his hands. "Yeah!"

The party of four stumbles into the kitchen. Once the kids are on the floor, Changkyun places his hands on his hips and turns to them. "Okay, so what do you monsters want to eat?" The two boys look at each other before they simultaneously nod their little heads. "Chicken!"

Changkyun laughs and shakes his head. But of course, his kids would pick chicken. "Alright, chicken it is. Would you like daddy's special bacon wrapped chicken?" The two boy's eyes widen as they nod their heads. "Yeah!"

The two boys prance around the kitchen, hands in the air and dancing frivolously. Changkyun laughs when Hoseok joins the little fray, shouting "Chicken!" along with the kids. Soon, the hyperactive boys gets tired of their little game and scrambles around to help Changkyun around the kitchen instead.

They watch Hoseok chop the chicken into small pieces, releasing awed "Ooh's" and "Ahh's". Then they help Changkyun prepare the chicken by putting marinade. They cook the chicken for a bit before they take it out to wrap bacon over it. Changkyun lets them stick toothpicks on the chicken to keep the bacon in place. "Look! I stabbed the chicken!" Minhyuk cries as he clumsily presses a toothpick on the meat. The two adults laugh at the statement, shaking their heads in amusement. "My turn! My turn!" Kihyun shouts loudly. He takes another toothpick and pokes the next piece of chicken.

When all of the chicken were wrapped with bacon and secured with toothpicks, they pop them in the oven. "Now we wait." Changkyun announced. The two boys groan. "I don't like waiting." Kihyun whines. Hoseok chuckles and ruffles the little boy's head. "Well, some things are worth waiting for." He said. He turns and smiles at Changkyun. "Just like how my waiting bore fruit. I got your Daddy after waiting for the right moment to ask him out. It was the happiest day of my life."

Changkyun flushes, remembering the day Hoseok had asked him on a date. He was flattered and smitten, immediately wooed by the handsome, charming Hoseok. "Yes, it was definitely well-timed." The smaller boy murmurs, looking at Hoseok. Then Changkyun approaches Hoseok and stands on his tippy toes, planting a sweet kiss on the man's lips. "Oh no! Daddy is kissing Appa!" Minhyuk shouts, covering his eyes. "Gross!" Kihyun adds, making a gagging face.

Hoseok laughs and bends to ruffle his kids' hair. "Sush, you little rascals." He said affectionately. Then Hoseok suddenly scoops the two small boys in his arms. "C'mon monsters, let's go wait in the living room!" The two boys squeal happily as Hoseok runs towards the other room. "Faster Appa!!" Minhyuk shouts, clapping his hands happily. "Yeah! Like a jet plane!" Kihyun exclaims, pretending to be a pilot.

Changkyun smiles at the scene, following them. Hoseok makes plane noises as he carries the boys around, landing on the couch soon after. The kids bounce on the couch happily, imitating the sounds Hoseok made as they pretend to be pilots. They jump off the couch to run around the living room. "This is pilot Kihyunnie, reporting to air base over!" Kihyun said, pretending to speak on a radio. "Air base to Kihyunnie. What's the problem over!"

"I'm making an 'mergency landing, over!" Minhyuk gasps dramatically. "Oh noes, your landing on enemy territory over!" The two parents smile as they took a seat on the couch, watching the two hyperactive kids prance about the room.

"I have no choice. Preparing for landing, 3..2..1..!" Kihyun shouts rather loudly before steering his body and flopping over to Changkyun's lap. Changkyun picks him up and sets him on his tighs. He nuzzles the small boy's neck, placing a wet kiss to the boy's cheeks. "Inside voice." He scolds lightly. Kihyun covers his mouth. "Whoops, sorry Daddy." he whispers. "I keep forgetting."

Changkyun smiles and adjusts the boy in his lap. "That's okay. Let's try again next time okay?" Kihyun nods his head. "Okay." Changkyun smiles and hugs the small boy. "Good boy." He praises. Kihyun beams happily. Then Minhyuk suddenly runs up to them, climbing to the spot next to Changkyun. "Daddy, when will the chicken be ready? Im hungry!" the boy wails, poutimg a little bit. Changkyun laughs and kisses the top of Minhyuk's head. "In a while." He replies. "But I'm hungry."

Hoseok chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. "Sorry champ, you will just have to wait." he said to his son. Minhyuk whines and crosses his arms, looking ready to tantrum. "If you be a good boy, maybe Daddy will give you some of the choco chip cookies he made today." Changkyun said, trying to placate the boy by bribing him. Minhyuk's frown suddenly turns upside down. "Choco chips!" he said enthusiastically. Minhyuk claps his hands excitedly. "You can only have some if you wait like the good boy you are." Changkyun reminds.

The boy nods his head happily. "I'll be good, Daddy!" Changkyun laughs and pats Minhyuk's head. "That's my Minhyuk." he coos.

The four of them settle to watch a show. At some point, Changkyun slips out and checks the chicken. When he deems it ready, he places the hot food on a plate. "Chicken is ready!" He calls out. The stampede of small feet can be heard as the two hungry boys rush inside to eat. Hoseok follows at a much more calmer pace. He helps the two boys get on their seats as Changkyun sets the table. Once everything is settled, the little family says their grace and promptly digs in.

"Yum!" Minhyuk exclaims, mouth full. "Chicken really is the best." he declares. Next to him, Kihyun nods his head solemnly. The two adults laugh, amused at their kids' antics. The family eats heartily, dinner made amicable with the boys' chatter and tall tales. They quickly scarf down the food, stomachs happy and content.

After dinner, Hoseok washes the dishes while Changkyun cleans the kids up. Then they sit around in front of the tv to watch a movie. "Let's watch Monsters Incorporated!!" Minhyuk declares, waving his hands around. "Boo!" Kihyun replies, nodding his head vigorously. The two adults look at each other, sharing a look. Lately, the kids have been into Monsters Incorporated. They especially love Sully and Boo. They've watched the movie at least three times that week and still, they show no signs of getting tired. Hoseok laughs mournfully and ruffles the two boys' hair. "Alright monsters, Sully and Boo it is."

"Yay!" The two boys exclaim happily. Hoseok hunts for the movie as Changkyun prepares the cookies he baked and some popcorn. "Appa, hurry up!" Kihyun squeals excitedly. "Yeah, Appa. I wanna watch already." Hoseok grunts as he clumsily pops the movie on the player. "Appa, quick! Sit down, it's starting!" Hoseok laughs and flops down next to an excitable Kihyun. "Alright, alright Appa's sitting already."

Then Changkyun comes in from the kitchen carrying some snacks. He hands a bowl of popcorn towards Hoseok then passes the kids a cookie each. "Not too much junk food okay?" The two boys nod their heads, eyes focused on the screen as the movie starts.

\--

After the movie ends, the two boys are ushered to take their baths. Today, it's Hoseok's turn to bathe the kids.

"Appa, I want to use the same shampoo Daddy uses." Kihyun suddenly declares as Hoseok helps him take off his clothes. Minhyuk was in the living room with Changkyun, doing some english exercises while waiting for Kihyun to finish his bath. Hoseok laughs as he carefully puts Kihyun's used clothes in the hamper. "Daddy's shampoo might hurt your eyes baby." The man explains. "It's for adults only. Why don't you like your shampoo baby?"

Kihyun pouts. "I want to smell like Daddy." The boy confesses. "I like Daddy's smell a lots. Besides, I'm a big boy already!" Hoseok smiles and pats Kihyun's head. "I don't think Daddy will let me wash your hair with his shampoo baby. You're eyes will sting. But," Hoseok says. "I'll let you use Daddy's bath soap. Will that be good enough?" Kihyun's eyes widen and he grins. "Yeah! It's good 'nough!"

"Good. Now let's get you bathed."

\--

After the two boys are washed and put in their pajamas, the two adults immediately coax them to bed. However, the kids have a different idea. Kihyun and Minhyuk had immediately took off after Changkyun had told them it was time to sleep. "Find us, find us!" They screamed as they hid. The two tired parents turn to each other and heaves a fond sigh as they start to look for their children.

They find the hyperactive boys hiding underneath their sheets, growling and giggling. The two adults could hear them plotting ways to surprise their Daddy and Appa. Hoseok flashes Changkyun an impish smile before he casually approaches the lump on the bed. "I wonder where those little monsters are?" He said in exaggerated wonder. The lump shakes and giggles. Changkyun contains his laughter as he rides along with Hoseok's scheme. "Yes, I wonder." Changkyun said, sighing loudly. "Do you think they're in the kitchen?" he said as he watches Hoseok hide behind the side frame of the bed, away from where he's standing in front of the kids.

The lump quivers again before all of a sudden, two cute 'monsters' emerge from the sheets. "Rawr!!" They shout, pretending to be the monsters in Monsters Incorporated that scare the children. Changkyun gasps and covers his eyes. The two boys laugh and clap their hands enthusiastically, happy to have scared their Daddy. All of a sudden, Hoseok appears from his hiding spot. "Boo!" He said, scaring the two boys.

The kids scream and run away from Hoseok, clinging to Changkyun tightly. When they realize it's only their Appa and not a scary monster, they immediately run towards him and attack him. "Appa is so mean!" Minhyuk whines, hugging Hoseok's leg. The man laughs. "Appa is so sorry." Hoseok said, smiling widely. He picks up Minhyuk and places him on the bed. The boy crosses his arms and turns his head away from Hoseok petulantly, pretending to be mad. Hoseok smiles and pokes the boy. "Is Minhyuk mad?"

"Maybe." Minhyuk said. "Don't be mad baby." Hoseok pleads. The boy huffs playfully. Hoseok grins and suddenly tickles the boy. Minhyuk erupts into a fit of laughter, squealing at his father to stop. Hoseok gives in and hugs the boy instead. "Is Appa forgiven?" He asks. Minhyuk blows a raspberry at him but laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, Minhyuk isn't mad in the first place." The little boy confesses. Then he yawns. Hoseok notices Kihyun's eyes drooping and turns to his husband. They share a knowing look.

Changkyun picks up Kihyun and the little boy immediately wraps his hands around him, snuggling close. "Alright, time for bedtime my little monsters."

\--

Kihyun's sleeping soundly on his bed, hugging his favorite stuffed toy; a giant purple octopus. On the other side of the room sleeping on his own bed, Minhyuk lays belly down. The little boy's head is tilted to the side, mouth slightly open. The two adults had tucked them in and as soon as their heads hit their pillows, the boys immediately fell asleep. Changkyun and Hoseok give the sleeping boys a kiss each, bidding them goodnight softly.

They stand by the doorway for a bit, looking at them. Hoseok has his arms wrapped around Changkyun as they gaze at their kids fondly. Then Changkyun suddenly yawns. Hoseok smiles and kisses his husband on his cheeks. "I guess it's time for our bed time as well."

Changkyun chuckles and nods his head. "Yeah, let's go to sleep."

\--

The two of them snuggle under the covers, shuffling to get comfortable. Changkyun turns to his side and hugs Hoseok. He sighs happily. "Today was great." Hoseok hums in agreement. "It was." Changkyun smiles and tilts his head to place a kiss on Hoseok's lips to which the man eagerly responded to. Changkyun grins and cuddles Hoseok.

"We have such great kids." Changkyun murmurs quietly after while, resting his head on the crook of Hoseok's neck. "Yeah, we do." Hoseok replies, placing a kiss on top of Changkyun's head. Then he shuffles to wrap his hands around his small husband, getting comfortable. They were silent for a while. Then, Hoseok speaks up. "How about we make some more?"

"Hoseok!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me hugs [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)!


End file.
